


Drabbles

by loveontheninthcloud



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, May realizing she somehow ended up with children without knowing it, Melinda May & her Ducklings - Freeform, Melinda May and her Ducklings, Mother-Daughter Relationship, before Hive, philinda if you squint, set somewhere in season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveontheninthcloud/pseuds/loveontheninthcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles set somewhere in Agents of SHIELD. Basically I love Team as a family and I can't help myself writing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I watched the whole series twice in 2 months and I love May and Skye's mother-daughter relationship and I can't help myself writing about it.

\- daisy finding out may’s birthday  
\- she knows probably no one beside andrew and coulson knows  
\- one day the whole team hears ‘mayday mayday everyone to the common room’  
\- no one knows why  
\- as they stand among each other, whispering about their ‘emergency’  
\- daisy comes around the corner, balloons strung to the 100 party hats she has on her head (she couldnt resist calling may’s birthday mayday)  
\- cake in her hands (happy birthday ninja) and a grin on her face  
\- may pales while coulson gives daisy a thumbs up  
\- fitz and simmons cheer  
\- bobbi and mack have shit eating grins on their faces (daisy ~might’ve~ told them before) (hunter mysteriously disappears)  
\- coulson just stands there laughing  
\- lincoln facepalms (nevermind the shit eating smirk on his face) like ‘oh my god im dating her’  
\- may just stands there (everyone pretends not to see her tears)  
\- daisy enters the common room screaming ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAY’ and hunter pops up behind her with party poppers (nobody knows where he found them)  
\- fitz lights a candle after everyone has a birthday hat and they all sing to may  
\- they eat May’s ‘favorite food’: spaghetti (only coulson knows her favorite food is actually lasagna but he doesnt have the heart to tell daisy)  
\- after everyone clears out, daisy lingers and hugs may and whispers ‘best mom ever’ and rushes out (daisy doesnt even bother wiping her tears)  
\- may cries when she lies down in bed (finally they’re happy tears)  
\- may is up way before tai chi and instead of waiting at the gym for daisy she goes to her protégé’s bunk and kisses her cheek & strokes her hair before walking out ‘best daughter ever’  
\- (daisy pretends to be asleep)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, please follow my tumblr: loveontheninthcloud.tumblr.com (I post fanfic here, too)


End file.
